Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint support, and more particularly to a joint support adjustable device.
Description of the Prior Art
Usually, when limbs are wounded, especially when the wounds are near joints (for example, knees), an auxiliary equipment is often used during a healing/recovering process to prevent the wounded parts from being wounded again or worsening due to excessive movement. The auxiliary equipment can restrict the movement of the limbs and protect the limbs. In addition, this type of auxiliary equipment can also be used to correct body postures. This type of joint support adjustable devices are disclosed in TWM336776 and TWM414216.
In TWM336776, a positioning pin is inserted into a positioning hole to adjust and position the joint support adjustable device; however, when the joint support adjustable device is used on the elderly or children whose bodies are weaker, the joint support adjustable device cannot be positioned firmly because the elderly and children are incapable of moving deftly and operating the joint support adjustable device precisely.
In TWM414216, the joint support adjustable device is positioned through a positioning pin being engaged with a toothed recess, wherein an opening of the toothed recess faces a center of a plate body, and an elastic member moves the positioning pin away from the center of the plate body normally so that the joint support adjustable device is positioned. When a user wants to adjust an angle of the joint support adjustable device, s/he can press a pressing button to move or adjust the joint support adjustable device. However, the pressing button radially protrudes out of the plate body; therefore, when the user is moving, the pressing button may be impacted accidentally, and the positioning pin may be disengaged from the toothed recess and unable to position the joint support adjustable device firmly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.